<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>飞行愉快 by Corn_Cake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583359">飞行愉快</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corn_Cake/pseuds/Corn_Cake'>Corn_Cake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, yumiko - Freeform, 玉米糕夫妇</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:35:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corn_Cake/pseuds/Corn_Cake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>有私设，带把儿ABO真的不会写，我是渣渣，我尽力了。<br/>没做过飞机头等舱，不知道具体是啥样，如果严重不符，就当是架空现实嘻嘻。</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>sisters couple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>飞行愉快</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>有私设，带把儿ABO真的不会写，我是渣渣，我尽力了。<br/>没做过飞机头等舱，不知道具体是啥样，如果严重不符，就当是架空现实嘻嘻。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yumi现在很郁闷，她就快要被周围缭绕的气味逼疯了，那甘甜的类似大白兔奶糖的味道让Yumi本该沉睡的腺体隐隐有了抬头之势。</p><p>不知道自家姐姐怎么回事，上飞机之前去过一趟厕所后，那属于她的信息素味道就源源不断地从身体里溢出。偏偏Miko像是什么都没发生一样无比自然地挽着妹妹的手上了飞机。</p><p>老天啊，你真的忘了你亲爱的妹妹是个功能正常的Alpha吗？</p><p>小步行走好不容易才到了座位上，Yumi终于得以借着毛毯的阻挡遮盖住下体已经开始蓬勃的欲望，头脑开始飞速旋转思考着Miko到底发生了什么。</p><p>Miko一定不是在发情，为了明天的演出能够不出意外顺利进行，她亲自给姐姐打了好几支抑制剂，而Miko无比淡定的表现也恰好证明了这一点。那Miko她到底在干什么？虽然空姐有规定只能是Beta，闻不到信息素的味道，但机场那么多乘客怎么可能会没有其他Alpha的存在？姐姐不怕释放出的信息素惊动了其他Alpha吗，到时候单凭我一个人可对付不了那么多饥渴的同类。可奇怪的是，似乎除了自己之外没有任何人有动静，哪怕是用奇怪的眼光看她们一眼。</p><p>就在Yumi百思不得其解，甚至怀疑Miko是在整自己的时候，余光瞟到了Miko口袋里露出的小瓶子，这样的发现让Yumi恨不得扇自己一耳光。</p><p>那是她们27岁的生日礼物，互相给对方送的一瓶香水。</p><p>可是该死，我为什么要送Miko一瓶和她信息素一样气味的香水啊——！</p><p>真是自作孽不可活。</p><p>但气愤终究还是敌不过那从来不曾摆脱过的沮丧，归根结底还是因为自己对姐姐那些非分之想，不然怎么会只是闻到和她信息素相同气味的香水，就动情了。她可是我姐姐啊，我的亲姐姐，自己还真是，可耻又可悲。</p><p>忧郁地望向窗外，Yumi看着云朵开始默念清心咒，企图压制住自己愈发强烈的欲望。但她似乎忘记了一件重要的事：Miko，她那个最爱叨叨她管她也最关心她的姐姐，就坐在她的旁边。</p><p>Miko在看见Yumi第10次把毛毯往上拉后终于忍不住担忧地凑近妹妹</p><p>“Yumi你怎么了？一上飞机就愁眉苦脸的，毛毯不够厚很冷吗？是不是不舒服，让我摸摸你的额头——”</p><p>“等一下！！！我没事，只是有点累，想睡一会儿。”</p><p>狐疑地看着突然之间像惊弓之鸟一样弹开的妹妹，Miko思考着莫不是自己哪里惹到了她，思来想去也没有结果，又看到妹妹眉眼间隐隐透露出的疲态，终于还是什么都没说默默点了点头。</p><p>估计是自己想多了吧。</p><p>Miko的视线又回到座椅屏幕上让Yumi长舒了一口气，刚才姐姐突然接近让自己的信息素不可控制地迅速溢出，要不是在出门前机智地喷了姐姐送的香水，那Alpha该死的充满活力和火龙果香味的信息素味道怕是怎么也逃不过姐姐的鼻子。</p><p>Yumi现在很后悔，为什么自己光顾着给姐姐打抑制剂，却盲目自信到不仅没给自己打Alpha抑制剂，甚至根本没有带上哪怕一支作为备用。</p><p>现在好了，被Miko这么一弄，好不容易控制住的欲望就像脱缰野马一般怎么也拉不住，腺体也瞬间比之前硬挺了好几倍。双手抓紧毛毯蜷缩成一团，下身涨的太难受了，Yumi不得不开始考虑如何才能在姐姐不发现的情况下去厕所解决一下。</p><p>似乎是注意到妹妹明显异常的举动，Miko眉头皱得更深了，倾身过去就要扯Yumi紧紧抓住的毯子。却不料被妹妹一脸惊恐地护住。</p><p>“Yumi，你到底怎么了？毛毯拿开让我看看”妹妹从来都不会这样拒绝她的，一定是有什么事瞒着她。Miko越想越不对劲，逐渐加大了拉毯子的力气。</p><p>“Miko，我真的没事——”</p><p>妹妹反常的拒绝和倔强让Miko又担心又生气，Yumi什么时候也学会瞒着自己了，以前就算只分开几天这人也会把行踪一字不落地报告给自己。真是太可疑了，当下便沉下语气打断了妹妹的话</p><p>“Yumi，我是你姐姐，有什么事情还不能和我说吗，我现在要你，松开毛毯。”</p><p>Yumi对于姐姐的要求其实从来都是没办法抗拒的，虽然自己身为Alpha天生就拥有比Omega更强壮的体力和毅力，对Omega也拥有天生的震慑力，但怎么说呢，在这个性别歧视已经差不多消失殆尽的时代里，Alpha和Omega除了身体构造上的不同之外，可能已经没有太多其他的区别了，特别是对于自己喜欢的Omega。</p><p>一边是姐姐不容置疑的要求，一边是自己怎么也不愿意让姐姐看到的窘态，Yumi真的快哭了，咬着牙拼命摇头，但手却不听使唤一般开始逐渐脱力，也不知是对姐姐强势姿态的畏惧还是身体忍耐到极致不可避免的反应。</p><p>作为Alpha在力气上输给Omega，要是传出去可以让别人笑话一辈子了。而Yumi偏偏就是这个倒霉蛋。</p><p>毛毯哧溜一声被Miko拽到一边，Yumi紧身牛仔裤下硬的不像样子的腺体就这样没有丝毫预兆地闯入了她的眼睛。</p><p>这下该轮到Miko尴尬了，她现在无比后悔为什么自己要如此执着于和妹妹抢毛毯。</p><p>更可怕的是，在看到妹妹裤裆下健硕的形状后，Miko脑海里蹦出地第一个想法竟然是，还好自己多打了几支抑制剂，不然若是被强制发情了，自己常年靠抑制剂度过发情期还未被真正进入过的花园，恐怕容不下那硕大的腺体。</p><p>OMG，我到底在想些什么，事到如今Miko不得不承认，自己确实对妹妹有着某些不可告人的想法。</p><p>Yumi在被扯下毛毯后，心情却出奇地平静，本着既然如此只能破罐子破摔的想法，打算直接告诉姐姐自己需要去厕所解决一下生理问题的事实。可又在看到姐姐自从扯开毛毯后就一副见鬼了的表情后莫名地烦躁了起来。看到我在你旁边硬，就这么让你讨厌吗？</p><p>烦躁地抓抓头，下身的肿胀越来越难受，真的忍不了了，Yumi最终还是起身准备越过姐姐去洗手间，却不料手刚解完安全带就被抓住</p><p>“Yumi你去哪里”</p><p>“Miko你，放手…你也知道我现在的…现在的状况，我需要去一趟卫生间——”</p><p>“别去了”</p><p>“这…这样不行的…我已经忍了很久了…一会儿…一会儿还有工作…我不能这样…”</p><p>“我来帮你”</p><p>“？？？！”</p><p>妹妹震惊到不可思议的表情让Miko脸颊有些泛红，但她还是缓缓吐出一口气，僵硬地正了正神色</p><p>“去厕所不安全，飞机上还有别的Omega，那里的厕所没有隔气帐，万一闻到你不小心泄露出去的信息素气味那就糟了”</p><p>“我可以去前面的厕所，那里不会有二等舱的乘客过去，今天头等舱只有我们两人”</p><p>“空姐会在那里逗留”</p><p>“空姐都是Beta，闻不到信息素的味道”</p><p>“那…那…，那里离驾驶舱很近，你也知道，现在Omega也可以驾驶飞机了，万一这架飞机正好是双机长，而Omega作为第二机长想出来看看——”</p><p>“姐姐你很清楚这几率不到百分之一”</p><p>“那也有可能不是吗”</p><p>Miko说完也不等Yumi再答话，迅速侧过身帮她重新系好安全带，只是稍稍犹豫了一下，右手便隔着裤子抚上了硬挺的腺体。</p><p>“Miko…你、、你干嘛、、别这样…唔…”</p><p>“就在这里解决，信息素才不会扩散地那么快，头等舱的座椅布料都是不沾气味的。而且，我肯定你带了我送你的香水对吧，一会儿弄完喷上一点儿在身上，不会有人发现的。”</p><p>“可是…万一空姐来…”</p><p>“没关系的，还有一段时间，不会那么快”</p><p>“可…”</p><p>“没有可是，乖，相信我，感受我”</p><p>姐姐的话就像魔咒一样印入脑海，Yumi觉得自己的魂魄都快被姐姐的声音勾走了，再也思考不了其他。性幻想的对象在这样的环境中爱抚自己，任谁都会觉得万分刺激。感受着姐姐正缓缓移动手摩擦着自己，Yumi彻底兴奋了起来，她甚至能感受到到自己腺体前端溢出的液体正在逐渐浸湿着外裤。</p><p>可说到底Miko其实是没有什么经验的，再加上一点点害羞和尴尬，一时间竟然不知道接下来该做什么。除了不停隔着外裤抚慰，做不出任何其他动作。</p><p>Miko这样的举动对于Yumi来说无异于是一场煎熬，她有点后悔穿紧身牛仔裤了，那被姐姐越摸越硬的腺体就快要透不过气了，现在那里所有细胞似乎都发出一种想出来呼吸新鲜空气的呐喊。可姐姐却像是毫无察觉一般连裤子拉链都不给她拉开。</p><p>“姐姐……”</p><p>“嗯？怎么了Yumi，我弄的不舒服吗？”</p><p>“不是的，很舒服，只是、、、只是、、”</p><p>“只是？”</p><p>“把我那里放出来好不好，我…”</p><p>“噢！噢噢好，好！”</p><p>妹妹略显娇羞的要求，把思考着下一步如何动作的Miko拉回了现实。她现在忽然有些后悔自己之前因为羞涩而删掉了妹妹不小心发给她的网址链接，不然此刻她一定是游刃有余如鱼得水。</p><p>几乎在解开扣子拉开拉链的同时，Yumi硬的不行的腺体就弹了出来，那硬挺的姿态、表皮上暴露的青筋和顶端溢出的透明液体都表露着她现在有多么想要。</p><p>伸出手慢慢握住妹妹的肿胀，Miko觉得她的手就快要被那滚烫的温度灼伤了。凭着自己脑海中仅存的一点影片记忆双手旋转着上下套弄，不出意外地听到了舒适的轻哼。</p><p>“嗯~姐姐~”这是Yumi从来不曾有过的感觉，不管是在飞机座位上做爱还是亲姐姐帮自己套弄，对于Yumi来说都是不小的刺激，而这两项本就足以让Yumi瞬间兴奋值爆表的情况同时发生时，她便再也无法反抗。Alpha的气势荡然无存，甚至多了一点Omega才会有的柔美和娇媚，声音更是慵懒又充满了魅惑，像美味的猎物引诱着猎手一步步深陷。</p><p>Miko从来都没有羡慕过Alpha，在她看来，如今两者之间已经不存在什么差距，可在这一刻她却真切地开始期望自己能是一个Alpha，不是因为地位，而是妹妹现在的样子，根本就是在引诱着人去操她。不过没关系，Omega也有自己的方式让Alpha在手上缴械投降，特别是对于这样一个听话的Alpha。</p><p>双手原本缓慢的套弄变成了紧握着快速撸动，连带着柱头的部分也一起照顾到了，Yumi有些受不了姐姐突然的变化，原本缓慢而有节奏叠加的快感变得迅猛，她甚至开始懊恼地想着难道自己在姐姐面前的第一次表现就要以几分钟结束了吗？可恶，都怪这令人兴奋的场所和令人无法抵抗的人。</p><p>好在Omega似乎没有想这么快就放过她。快速套弄一阵子后，又回归了缓慢，可这一次却缓慢地过了头，磨磨蹭蹭就像一脚踩在了海绵上，感受不到坚硬的地面也飞不上美妙的云霄，让人焦躁难耐。Yumi想抬起下身主动去蹭那掌握自己命脉的双手，却奈何安全带的束缚让自己根本无法做到这个动作。</p><p>似乎是看出了妹妹的意图，Miko极尽妩媚却又极其危险地笑着舔了舔嘴唇，像是看到美味猎物终于上钩了似的。她迅速把“锁住“妹妹的安全带调松了一些，双手又再次回到那比刚开始显得更加粗壮的腺体上。</p><p>随着安全带束缚性降低Yumi终于能稍稍挺动她的下身，抬起臀部轻轻在包裹着自己热物的柔软手掌中向上一顶，顶端溢出的透明液体就顺着挺立的腺体一路向下停留在了紧握着柱体的双手上。这双手似乎不愿意浪费一丝一毫的液体，窗外阳光照射下还泛着光的晶莹在手上堆积后又被均匀地涂抹在了柱体的顶端，而这样做使得那顶端又变得闪闪发光，水润得让人忍不住想咬上一口。Miko也确实这样做了。</p><p>“啊！Miko！不要！！”</p><p>当姐姐口腔包含住柱体顶端的一刹那，Yumi差一点忍不住射了出来，实在是，太刺激了。姐姐在飞机上给自己口交，这几个字眼不断冲击着Yumi的神经，又震惊又愉悦又羞耻，但脑海里仅剩的理智在不断告诉她，不行不可以，姐姐在这样的场合下帮自己已经是最大的慰藉了，怎么可以把那种东西射到她的嘴里。所以就算如此，Yumi还是拼命忍住了想要释放的冲动，抬起手推拒着姐姐的头，身体不住地往身后的座椅上靠。</p><p>“姐姐，别这样…用手就行了好不好……不要这样不要…我会忍不住的…”</p><p>可Miko却仿佛完全听不见妹妹的话，也感觉不到推拒的手一样，更加变本加厉地开始用舌尖挑逗起顶端，把整个顶部全都舔了个遍，抬头说出了让Yumi差点整个崩溃的话</p><p>“射出来，Yumi射出来”</p><p>然后又立刻低头含住，甚至还向下埋了埋，让腺体能够进到口腔深处。</p><p>“不！！！不要啊姐姐！！求你…我不能…不可以………求你了求你了……”</p><p>Yumi声音都带上了哭腔，她真的哭了出来，眼角甚至流下了一滴泪，掉落在Miko撑在两边的手臂上。也不知道是极度刺激下生理性的产物，还是心理备受煎熬的象征。</p><p>手臂上湿润的感觉让Miko吃了一惊，没想到她真的把她的小Alpha给弄哭了，抬头看着她隐忍到极致略带痛苦的表情，她眼里狡黠的光芒终于褪去了。好吧，看在妹妹在如此情况下也能为自己着想到这种程度，那就暂且放过你吧，反正以后，还会有机会的。</p><p>Miko唇舌的离开还没能让Yumi暂时放松呼吸一下新鲜空气，手又抚上了挺立的腺体开始快速套弄，Yumi真的快要被姐姐折磨疯了，但又偏偏毫无还手之力，只来得及在潮涌临近之时示意姐姐把飞机上自带的垃圾袋拿来。</p><p>没错还是要有功德心的，不能把座位上弄得到处都是，这对无论是清洁员或是机组人员还是下一趟坐在这里的乘客都非常不公平。</p><p>没有再为难哭唧唧的Alpha，Miko打开飞机专用垃圾袋套上了再也忍耐不了的腺体。白浊黏腻的液体争先恐后从那粗壮的柱状物中射出，打在纸质袋上甚至发出了啪啪啪清脆的声响，这种状态还持续了好一会儿。</p><p>Yumi难为情地捂住脸，有些不愿面对眼前窘迫的场面。天哪，姐姐真是太会了，我就知道她一定看过了我发不小心发给她的网址，还骗我删掉了。哼，太骗子，把我弄到这么狼狈。</p><p>当然如果Yumi知道她亲爱的姐姐其实是无师自通的，不知道又会露出怎样的表情，估计会无比庆幸吧。</p><p>高潮过后的Alpha很快就缓了过来，这也是Alpha独有的一点点体力上的优势。迅速拿出香水把自己全身上下喷了个遍，又在空气中喷洒了一点，然后在姐姐拿出自己送她的那瓶香水准备用时抢先一步在姐姐头发和袖口喷了喷。</p><p>“？”</p><p>“我们用一样的吧，正好你就不用打开了嘿嘿”Yumi讪讪地笑了笑</p><p>“你平时不是最讨厌我和你用一样的东西吗？”Miko疑惑地望向妹妹</p><p>“啊，这个、、这个”</p><p>“Yumi，不许搪塞！”</p><p>“那个…因为我送你的那个香水气味…”</p><p>“怎么了么？挺好闻的呀，和我信息素的气味一样嘛，你不喜欢？”</p><p>“呃…不是的…那个”</p><p>“！！！！好了Yumi你别说了我知道了”</p><p>这下两人都不约而同地红了脸。</p><p>这怎么说出口啊，因为和姐姐信息素气味一样的香水就动情了，姐姐会怎么想我啊~</p><p>我就说嘛，明明妹妹易感期还早呢，怎么会，竟然是因为和我信息素气味相同的香水，好色情啊~</p><p>于是空姐来到她们面前送餐食时就看到了两个人低着头红着脸周围还弥漫着浓烈香气的诡异场面，不过这香味倒是挺好闻的。</p><p>“您好女士，这里有海鲜饭鸡蛋面和粥，请问您需要什么呢？”</p><p>“粥就好了谢谢”</p><p>“好的，这里是粥，祝您用餐愉快，那这位女士呢？”</p><p>“啊？啊、啊我也要粥”</p><p>“好的，这是您的粥，用餐愉快”</p><p>这趟飞行旅程中各怀心事的两人除了必要的交流之外心有灵犀得没有再多说一句话，这注定是一段美妙又难忘的路程，什么都没变，却又什么都变了。</p><p>只是Miko，想睡妹妹就直说嘛，干嘛要找那些蹩脚的理由。</p><p> </p><p>空姐八卦处：</p><p>空姐肉：卧槽卧槽卧槽，你们知道吗！！！我就说之前听头等舱的两位客人似乎有点不对劲，刚刚我去送餐看到两人面红耳赤像是做了什么了不得的事情，还有那浓郁的香水绝对是为了掩盖气味！！！</p><p>空姐A：？？？你说的是真的？也就是说她们，做了！？</p><p>空姐肉：千真万确！！！</p><p>空姐B：wocwoc那可是玉米糕夫妇！圈内有名的cp！！！</p><p>空姐C：什么？？她们就是玉米糕夫妇！？？</p><p>空姐B：对呀对呀！！！</p><p>空姐ABC肉：玉米糕是真的！！</p><p>空姐们流下了磕到真cp的泪水。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>